Majira
thumb|left|800px Tochter des Shaarj, vom Stamm der Yah I= EINLEITUNG Streng sah die Matriarchin die Tochter an. Spannte sie in den Fokus ihres wenig Wärme bergenden Blickes. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du es leben lassen willst?“ „Ja, Mutter... bitte... die kann doch nichts dafür...“ „Hrm... also gut, ich billige deine Entscheidung als künftige Anführerin des Clans. Aber sei dir gewiss, dass ich es zähneknirschend tue.“ Ihr Blick fällt auf die Mutter, welche die ganze Zeit still neben ihnen stand und den Blick demütig zu Boden gerichtet hielt. Die Schultern leicht gerafft, harrt sie des Urteils. Das Bündel in ihren Armen näher zupfend. „Dann höre mein Urteil: Fortan soll dieses Kind diesen Wald nie wieder betreten dürfen. Fernab soll es leben. Fern von Familie, Mutter oder anderen Verwandten. Eine Amme wird es pflegen, bis es sich selbst versorgen kann. Es steht ihm ein monatlicher Fundus des Clans zu- an Geld soll es ihr nicht fehlen, sofern sie sich an die Regeln hält, in ihrem Versteck bleibt und niemanden mit ihrer Präsenz behelligt. „Aber Mutter...“ „Das ist mein letztes Wort... und nun schafft es aus meinen Augen!“ ---- Aktuelles Man sichtet sie überall und nirgendwo. Mal in der Wüste, mal nahe der gridanischen Wälder, dann wieder in Limsa. Was sie den ganzen Tag macht, ist nicht bekannt. Kurzweilig soll man sie an der Seite eines Dunkelhäutigen Katers erblickt haben, der nun aber ebenso wie viele andere ihre Nähe zu scheuen scheint. Auch sah man sie kürzlich völlig aufgelöst aus einem limsischen Wohnhaus stolpern. Angeblich lebt dort der Rotschopf, den das Mädchen so hartnäckig verfolgt hat. Was wohl geschehen sein mag? |-| II= AUSSEHEN "Für alles Heilige gibt es etwas Unheiliges. Das ist das Wesen der Vollendung." Sie ist klein und blass und schmal gebaut, wenn auch Babyspeckig und in mancher Annahme pummlig. Sieht man sie an, könnte man denken sie sei kränklich und schwach. Dunkel das Haar, wie das schillernde Gefieder eines Raben. Durchzogen von hellen Strähnen. Selbst eingeblichen und gefärbt in einem gar grässlichen Rosé. Selbst die Spitzen und fransigen Randpelze der Ohren hat sie sich auf diese Weise verschandelt. Im Gesicht trägt sie die traditionellen blassbläulichen Male des Clans aus welchem sie stammt. Letztes Zeugnis an eine Familie, die sie niemals hatte. Große, rötliche Iriden spähen unter einem dichten Pony hindurch empor. Umkränzt von langen Wimpern. Sie lächelt immer, strahlt wie eine kleine Sonne. Selbst wenn man sie von sich stößt, sie abweist oder verletzt. Dumm könnte man sie nennen. Oder- vielleicht geistig zurück geblieben? Ihr Modestil bewegt sich zwischen kitschig bis grässlich. Rüschenkleider. Schleifen. Rosa Spitze. Kurze Faltenröcken. Strickstrümpfe. All dies kann man das Weib zuweilen tragen sehen. Stets in Blau- und Rosatönen. Hier und da auch Schwarz oder Weiß. Prinzessinnenhaft und ihrem Alter vollkommen unangemessen. |-| III= BEZIEHUNGEN ♛ Verehrt ❤ Liebe ღ Verliebt ★ Freund ♦ Gesehen ☠ Feindlich ---- F a m i l i e -Y'azih Tia :Brüderchen vom Schwesterchen. Ein heilloser Spieler und der Letzte, der Familie, den ich um mich dulde. Ich hänge sehr an dir, auch wenn ich das natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Du schuldest mir Geld! F r e u n d e -Elster und Falke : Ich verspreche es. Nie wieder. Dich zu verlieren hat mich die Lektion gelernt. Die zweite Chance werde ich nicht missbrauchen. Auch ich werde an deine Worte denken. Immer. -Jack Kutija : Der graue Jack! Zimmergenosse bis auf weiteres. Komische Type, aber auch irgendwie lustig! -Nunh und Sha~ : Vertrauen und Schmerz. Du verbindest beide Seiten. Ich verdanke dir alles und noch mehr. B e k a n n t e & K a m e r a d e n -der tote Hund : Nun bist du fort. G e s e h e n -Goldie : Du siehst nicht danach aus, aber deine Finger sind so lang, wie deine Zunge scharf ist; keine Ahnung was ich von dir halten soll Schmuckstück -Vögelchen : Fort, wie der Bruder. Vielleicht hat sie die Flügel ausgebreitet und fliegen gelernt? -Weißköpfchen : Danke für deine Hilfe, der Knick steht mir doch, oder? ♥ H a s s -Tavernenbesitzer -Sperrstunden -sich selbst E r i n n e r u n g -Er~ Du bist zurück, ich kann es kaum glauben. Ich werde nicht mehr davon laufen... und du, lass mich nie wieder gehen, bitte? |-| IV= GESCHICHTE |-| V= GALERIE Bild.png ffxiv_27052017_033014.jpg ffxiv_16072017_201238.jpg ffxiv_17082017_150314.jpg ffxiv_02092017_230325.jpg |-| OOC= OOC Kontakt * Bei Interesse einfach anwispern! ---- Credits * Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. * Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:UNSORTIERT